His Angel
by BRSxANE
Summary: Because she was his angel and his demon and he'd always love her no matter what. Miraxus Week 2014 Day 4: Angels and Demons. ONE-SHOT


**Hey there everyone! Sorry I know this is a little late but college was a real pain and I didn't have any time to get this done Oh and just so everyone knows I probably won't be able to do the Guild Life prompt but I should still be able to do the Seasons/Holiday and the Welcome Home Prompts so look forward to those.**

**Thanks for your reviews Karol they were really sweet!**

"She's late." Laxus grumbled tapping his foot on the ground impatiently waiting for his girlfriend to show up as he sat on the table he normally shared with his teammates.

"Maybe she just overslept." Freed suggesting trying to appease his leader but Laxus just grunted in response as he kept staring at the guild halls entrance waiting for his little silver haired Demon to come bouncing in.

Laxus' behaviour was not without merit however as this was probably the first time in the history of Fairy Tail that Mirajane was ever late for her job at the bar. In fact she and Makarov were always the first ever to be in the guild every day.

"Oh relax Laxus, she's probably just taking the day off, it's about time if you ask me she works far too much for her own good." Evergreen said sipping her tea while reading an issue of Sorcerer Weekly.

"Well I know that she's not taking the day off, cuz she even makes sure to go to her job even when we're sleeping in the same bed!" Laxus said agitated.

"Wait so does she leaves even while you guys are havin' sex?" Bixlow asked, Ever and Freed didn't even spare their friend a sympathetic glance as Laxus shocked him full of lightning.

"Oh look it's Elfman and Lisanna." Freed said pointing to the two younger Strauss siblings.

Their entrance caused Evergreen to look up from her magazine and revived Bickslow from his previous state as a charred corpse.

Much to their disappointment however, Lisanna just went over to Kinana and started helping her serve drinks to other members of the guild while Elfman just speed walked into the direction of the guild's library.

Bickslow merely cocked his head to the side in confusion while Ever huffed in annoyance at Elfman not greeting her like he normally did.

Laxus got up and started making his way to Lisanna to get some answers on Mirajane's whereabouts, if anyone knew where his Demon was that Lisanna would.

"Hey kid." Laxus said causing Lisanna to turn around.

"Oh, h-hey Big brother Laxus." Lisanna greeted and Laxus didn't fail to notice the nervousness in her tone.

"Mira hasn't shown up yet. You know where she is." Laxus asked in a demanding tone but Lisanna was more than used to it by now.

"Mira's feeling a little sick so she sent me to take over for her at the bar today." Lisanna said with a somewhat crooked smile.

Laxus wasn't buying a word of what the girl was telling, he knew Mirajane better than anyone even better than her siblings in his opinion and he knew just how stubborn Mira could be, even if she was so full of the flu that could barely stand she'd still show up for work if no one was around to stop her and she was just fine when he said goodnight to her last night when he left the guild hall to go home and there was no illness that could've made someone as hard working as Mirajane bedridden without showing some noticeable initial symptoms.

Guessing that he wasn't gonna get any more information out of the youngest Strauss sibling Laxus merely sighed and patted Lisanna on the head before heading to the library to see if he'd have any better luck with Elfman.

Even though the guild library was quite expansive didn't have much trouble finding Elfman when he heard one of the book cases collapse along with a rather high pitch squeal.

It was pretty strange how such a large muscular man whose entire identity revolved around the concept of the word "Man" could make such an unmanly noise.

"Having fun there Elfman?" Laxus asked the man as he emerged from a mountain of books.

"B-Big bro! What are you doing here?!" Elfman asked in a similar tone that Lisanna used with him earlier, by this point it was plainly obvious to the Dragon Slayer that they were trying to hide something from him albeit they weren't doing a very good job.

"I came to ask if you knew where Mira was, I haven't seen her all day which is odd." Laxus said trying to act calm even though by this point he wanted nothing more than to sick Ever on this guy and force the truth out of him.

"W-Well, Big sis is feeling pretty sick today so she stayed at home." Elfman said getting up on his feet but his answer only made Laxus facepalm.

"Look Elfman can you please cut the crap already cuz you and Lisanna couldn't be obvious that you're lying about what's going on with Mira." Laxus said lowering his hand from his face and started glaring at the larger man which caused Elfman to start sweating profusely, this guy was almost as scary as Mirajane which is one of the reasons why he approved of their relationship since they were both absolutely terrifying, it was almost like they were made for eachother.

"I d-don't know what you mean." Elfman said trying his hardest to keep up his act.

"Really? So why are you in the library then, I'm guessing this is the first time you've even stepped foot in this place." Laxus said still glaring with arms crossed which somehow made his glare even more piercing.

"I'm just uhhh reading books about how to be manlier! Yeah that's it!" Elfman said as if trying to convince himself.

"I don't think there'd be any books like that here." Laxus deadpanned, he then looked at some of the books at Elfman's feet and saw that there were books on Take-Over Magic. Why the hell would he need to read about that? Wasn't everyone in his family an expert on Take-Over and even if he had question why wouldn't he just ask Mirajane since she was probably the strongest Take-Over Mage on the continent.

Finally growing annoyed with her sibling's lack of co-operation Laxus decided that he should've done what he should've done from the start.

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the library as well as the guildhall and used his nose to track Mirajane's scent which he had memorized perfectly, it was a mixture of the sweet aroma of roses along with the slight bitter odour of alcohol, probably from all the time she spent handling the stuff.

Laxus continued to follow the woman's scent and eventually found himself standing outside of the Strauss family home. The smell was rather potent so there was no question that she was in there.

_Maybe she really is sick. _Laxus thought using the key that Mira had given him a while a go to open the front door and let himself in.

"Lisanna? Is that you? Did you forget where the djinn is at the bar? If so then it right behind the-." Mira's words got caught in her throat as she saw her boyfriend was standing in her living room.

Laxus was looking at her with wide eyes when he saw that she was wearing her usual black frilly dress except that she was in her Satan Soul form! With her yellow scaly claws, her hair becoming more wild and jutting upwards, her elf-like ears, her dark lipstick and of course the iconic crack mark over her right eye.

"M-Mira? Why are you using Satan Soul is there an enemy here or something?!" Laxus asked looking around the room to check if anyone was concealing their presence.

"Y-You're not supposed to be he-KYA!" Mirajane yelped suddenly falling on her butt as she was backing away.

"Mira! Hey you okay?" Laxus said rushing over to his woman to check that she was okay.

"Oww, I swear moving in a dress is impossible with a tail." Mira muttered under her breath but there's very little that a Dragon's ears cannot hear.

"Tail?" Laxus repeated confused and was surprised once again when he saw a tail swaying from side to side, it was probably hidden under the dress.

"Okay Mira what's going on?" Laxus said after helping the woman up.

"Okay, I guess it was stupid of me to think I could keep this hidden from you seeing with how overprotective you are." Laxus was about to say something in protest to her comment but as if reading his mind she merely held up a claw to tell him to shut up.

"You see the thing is…I seem to have lost control of my Satan Soul Take-Over." Mirajane admitted never looking Laxus in the eye.

"What do you mean? You seem to be in control of your actions to me." Laxus stated but Mira merely shook her head dismissing his observation.

"That's not what I mean, I can control my actions and my magic spells just fine the problem is that I'm stuck in my demon form and I can't turn back to normal. I don't know how it happened. I just woke up this morning in my Satan Soul form and I couldn't change back no matter how hard I tried." Mirajane said still averting her gaze afraid that she look into the eyes of the man she loved and would see a face of disgust or fear staring back at her.

"Is that why you had Elfman look through all those books on Take-Over Magic?" Laxus ask and Mira nodded in response.

"But wouldn't you already know everything that was in those books already?" Laxus asked.

"Of course I do but not even I know how to fix this so I figured that maybe there was something that I had missed in the guild archives." Mirajane explained.

"Why did you tell Elfman and Lisanna to keep quiet about this, I'm sure that Gramps would know something that could help." Laxus asked.

"Well uh-"

"You could've just come to the guild and ask for help were you really so concerned with what people would thin-"

"I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO FIND OUT!" Mira suddenly shouted with tears welling in her eyes shocking the man,

"Wh-what?" Laxus said completely blown away. Why wouldn't she want him to find out about this problem when they were so close?

"Of course I didn't care what everyone would think, but I did care about what _you_ would think. I mean, whatever's happened to me might not be reversible and I might be stuck looking like this for the rest of my life and I know that you'd never be able to look at me as your beautiful little Mirajane anymore. Eventually you'd get tired of me and you'd-mmph." Mira was silenced when Laxus suddenly crashed his lips against hers, using one hand to cup the back of her head to deepen the kiss and the other wrapped around her lower back pulling her body closer to his.

After the shock faded Mira just dissolved into the kiss but was careful not to grab his head or back with her claws as not to hurt him.

After a while Laxus finally pulled away for air and used his index finger and thumb to grab Mira's chin and tilt her head so she was facing him and to her surprise he was smiling down at her, giving her the same gently loving face he gave her every single day.

"Why?" Mira asked and Laxus responded by pulling her into a warm hug.

"You're so stupid, did you really think I was gonna break up with you over some small little thing like this?" Laxus asked inhaling the scent which had always managed to enchant him.

"Well, yeah and this isn't small!" Mirajane said trying to face him but he refused to let her go.

"To me it is, I don't see anything different when I look at you. You're still my Mira just like you've always been, just cuz you're appearance might've changed I know that you haven't changed at all on the inside and that's all I need to know." Laxus said still smiling into her hair.

"L-Laxus." Mira said beginning to cry again but this time it was out of happiness at the man's devotion to her.

"And to be honest, even though you may be a demon, you've always been my angel. I mean you practically lit up my whole world and I always feel like I'm in heaven when I'm with you." Laxus said blushing a little at his own words.

Laxus finally released the woman but was still smiling when he looked at her.

"I love you Mirajane, no matter what ya hear me?" Laxus asked.

This was the second time that Mira had to wipe away tears with a claw and both times it was because of the people she loved most.

"I hear you, plus I just realized now we match!" Mirajane exclaimed happily while Laxus raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"See?" Mira said pointing to the crack pattern over her right eye causing Laxus to chuckle.

"Guess you're right…..and also I don't think we've ever done it while you're in your demon form, I think it'd be pretty hot." Laxus whispered huskily in her ear causing Mira to blush before swatting his side with her tail.

Only Laxus could turn this emotional moment into a sexual advance but still she loved everything about him and he seemed to love everything about her. It made her happy that he would stick by her even if this was permanent.

She would always be his Demon and his Angel.

**I really enjoyed writing this one I hope that you all will enjoy reading it. Please review everybody! Happy Miraxus Week!**


End file.
